candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bunny Hills
(unofficial) (unofficial) in (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Benny the Easter bunny is stuck in a pool of chocolate, and says, "I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me!". After episode: Tiffi blows a bubble from the bubblegum she's chewing that encases Benny and brings him up out of the chocolate. New things *'Teleporters' ( ) are introduced. (Brief Description: Candies that pass through one gate enter through another). Levels Easter Bunny Hills is an easy episode. It has two medium levels: and . At first, level was very hard, but due to major nerfs, it is now rated very easy. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Minty Meadow. Gallery Story= An easter bunny in chocolate.png|An Easter Bunny in chocolate? I am stuck in chocolate. Please help me!.png|I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me! I will help you get out of the chocolate.png|I will help you get out of the chocolate. I am off the chocolate.png|I am off the chocolate. Thank you for helping me.png|Thank you for helping me! |-| Levels= Level 66 V3 HTML5.png|Level 66 - |link=Level 66 Level 67 V2 HTML5.png|Level 67 - |link=Level 67 Level 68 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 68 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 68 Level 68 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 68 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 68 Level 69 Reality.png|Level 69 - |link=Level 69 Level 70 V4 HTML5.png|Level 70 - |link=Level 70 Level 71 V4 HTML5.png|Level 71 - |link=Level 71 Level 72 V4 HTML5.png|Level 72 - |link=Level 72 Level 73 V3 HTML5.png|Level 73 - |link=Level 73 Level 74 V3 HTML5.png|Level 74 - |link=Level 74 Level 75 V3 HTML5.png|Level 75 - |link=Level 75 Level 76 V3 HTML5.png|Level 76 - |link=Level 76 Level 77 V5 HTML5.png|Level 77 - |link=Level 77 Level 78 V4 HTML5.png|Level 78 - |link=Level 78 Level 79 Reality.png|Level 79 - |link=Level 79 Level 80 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 80 - |link=Level 80 |-| Champion title= Chief Egg Layer.png|Champion title|link=Chief Egg Layer |-| Icon= Easterbunnyhills.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to be named after a national holiday (Easter). *It was the first 15-level episode that ends with a timed level, level 80. (The second being Boneyard Bonanza.) *This is the first episode to have 3 words in it. *This is the first episode that begins with a vowel. *In the web version, Benny presents the candy order levels and says, "Collect all the orders!". *This is the only episode in which all odd-numbered levels are jelly levels. *This is one of the 2 episodes to have the last level being the easiest: The other one is Licorice Tower. *This episode is tied with Pearly White Plains and Fudge Islands regarding the most 4-colour levels in a single episode. The levels are , , , and . **This is no longer the case anymore; later episodes have more four coloured levels. *If you beat Level 80 on mobile, let the ending scene play out: as soon as the bubblegum lifts Benny out, he disappears totally. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *This was the first episode with an extremely hard Dreamworld counterpart, prior to its removal. *This is the first episode who's pathway gets very close to another on mobile (HTML5), levels 77 and level 117 in Peppermint Palace are very close to each other. **This used to happen in Flash before the Fudge Islands update, when worlds are added. * This episode unnoficialy introduces marmalade in level 70, and two-layered icing in level 66. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Benny Category:World openers (HTML5)